nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Winnermillion
Welcome Hello Winnermillion, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Winnermillion page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Santiago González Martín (Talk) 10:16, June 29, 2012 About the images Hello, Winnermillion, and welcome to the wiki! About the two images you have uploaded, did you know that saving them in .png instead of .jpg keeps the nitrome games' pixels quality? If you can, try to save your captures in .png. If you have any question, ask here, in my talk page. :) 10:20, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll reupload them in PNG form. Hope you don't mind me calling those spike enemies deadly postage stamps :) Winnermillion 10:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, all of us were unexperienced first. :) If you want to change the image to .png, you would have to make a capture again, since the other images are already "jpgized". Also, thanks again for joining the wiki! 10:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Naming pages Winnermillion, feel free to name articles when creating an article, just keep the names sensible. =) Nitrome does not officially name most of the objects in their games, so we are left with this task. We do appreciate your creation of absent articles greatly, as it fills up the missing gaps in our large encyclopedia.(wow, 102 games and counting) I would like to warmly welcome to to the wiki as well =) Hmm, since you mentioned that you had just completed your first Nitrome game, welcome to to Nitromians community too! =) SQhi•'''(talk) 13:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Another Welcome I see that you have been editing the wiki and have already made 18 edits! Congragulations, I hope you are here to stay! If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to ask -> 14:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Finished I've finished making edits on the Swords (Hot Air) page, so you can now make edits to it, as you requested in chat. By the way, for some odd reason, I keep thinking your username is "Wintermelon" instead of "Winnermillion". Maybe I'm anticipating summer too much and thinking about watermelons. :/ Anyways, happy editing and welcome to Nitrome Wiki! 06:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I hope you don't mind me changing the picture of the yellow swords so it could fit in with my red sword picture.. :Actually, since your sword capture has a white background, I would suggest leaving the yellow sword image as is. I (or maybe another user) can add a transparent background to the red sword one, as transparent background images are preferred over white background ones. 06:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::@ Takeshi Same, I often (80%) misread his username as Wintermelon. reminds me of tea... Congratulations~ on completing your 2nd and 3rd Nitrome Games. To record your achievements, you may want to create a list on your user page. You may create a list as such... *Hot Air *Sandman *Roly Poly which would produce... *Hot Air *Sandman *Roly Poly The above post was created in source mode.=) SQhi•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Just here to say hi. Saw you were back after a 1 month absence =) SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 16:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) 160th Day Dedication On my 160th day on Nitrome Wiki, I, SQhi, hereby dedicate this day to a few special users. Dear Winnermillion, You may not be among the most frequent editors of Nitrome Wiki, but you have actively participated in our community, such as through blogs, the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, and popping by in chat(when you come by I guess). Thank you. Without your participation, the Nitrome Wiki community would not be the vibrant community we have today. I hereby would like to specially dedicate my 160th Day on Nitrome Wiki to Winnermillion. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Userbox: Raise the counter. Hi Winnermillion. Congratulations on adding two more games to your dominate list. Don't forget to update your userbox from 3 to 5 to reflect this advancement. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 00:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi Winner! Ayernam here! I wrote this message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for editing the wiki when you can (and for creating great articles) and also for being in the chat a lot, ready to talk to other users. I enjoyed our conversations! Well, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 13:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Not Alone!! New Yorkers! : Fibbie, that's great that you caught up to what I said, but still, it's four tildes (~), not rocket science! 21:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Coding You asked Ayernam a very simple question. The reason Ayernam got 4,000 edits in the first four month (and how I got 5,000 in my first four months) is because he edits a lot, helping with the tiny sections of the wiki. He helped with Project:Revise (which requires a lot of editing), uploaded tons of videos, and also did a lot of tiny edits here and there. In short, Ayernam is really concerned with the Nitrome Wiki (as I was). If you get really concerned with the Nitrome Wiki, you edit a lot. Furthermore, he doesn't go on the chat. It is possible because chat eats up a considerably amount of time. If you go on the chat, you can easily lose track of time. Even when you have multiple tabs open, switching back and forth from a page to the chat is very time consuming. If on Revise 3, you can easily lose precious minutes replying to messages on the chat. It is easy to lose 10 minutes per hour editing Revise 3, 10 minutes lost via checking the chat. 10 minutes per hour is 30 minutes per three hours. 30 minutes can easily (on average) complete 10-30 articles. Also, the chat can become bothersome if you have to constantly switch back and forth. That's just what I thought. Also, the aforementioned theories are the reasons I managed to get around 1,000 edits per month. Also, the reason you only managed to get 100 edits in 6 months is because you (probably) spent way to much time on the chat. The long hours on the chat could have been spent editing here. If you want to edit more, you can participate in Nitrome:Revise 3. -- 00:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, if it can garner me thousands of edits a month, well why not. 17:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Edit for quality, not quantity. 00:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the project! Welcome to Project Revise 3, Winnermillion! Currently, there aren't any free sections for you to work on. However, once you answer this message, you can work on a part of my section. If you want to work on it, it should be worked on in vertical rows. When you enter the eleventh section, there are three vertical rows. Currently, I'm on the far left row. You can either work on the middle or left row. Be sure to read the rules before editing (if you haven't already). If you find all the rules to long to read, I can explain them in an easier way. Thanks for joining the project! -- 21:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I edited the In the Dog House template. My edit was basically making so that all the links link to the same article. The article for Kitchen and all Wallpaper links to the Wallpaper article. Everything in the interactive objects section links to the interactive objects (Dog House) article. What it does is, when the Wallpaper and Interactive objects (Dog House) is not created, if one were to put down, say, a section titled Inert wallpaper, then when one clicks the inert wallpaper link on the template, they are taken to the section on the page. :I did this as each wallpaper and interactive object having their own independent article would cause each one to be small. That's all. -- 22:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) How revise 3 works Hi Winnermillion! I noticed how you said you were clicking "random page" to find pages to fix. Well, for Revise 3, you can do that, but there is a much better and easier way. For revise 3, each user can receive a section. A section is determined by . Where it says "From x to y" is a section. Each section has a certain amount if pages. It is those pages you edit. Users of the project will look over any page to see if it is correct in everything. If there is an error, then they try to fix it (Revise 3 is about fixing errors, and since there are a lot of errors, users can easily rack up edits). Sections can be handled in a top-down way (they are in no way related to Top-down shooters), where you start from the top and work your way down. Many variations exist, but the one I use is I pick a column (since each section is divided into three incomplete columns) and go down it. It's really simple, and also, you can pass quite quickly go down the entire column. That's how the project works. Before, I said that each user is assigned a section. As each section is taken now, you can work on my section (if you want). If you have any questions about the project, feel free to ask me. -- 23:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Good job! Hi Winnermillion! Thanks for adding all the content to the In the Dog House page (and no, I'm not being sarcastic). No one ever edits the levels section of games these days, as it is always a generally hard and boring task to do, and there are other stuff to do. It's good to see someone like you edit and add content, as In the Dog House is generally not as popular as action games such as Mutiny or Rubble Trouble, and probably because of this does not have much people adding content to the page. Great job adding content! -- 21:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, also forgot to mention I like editing things that nobody edits recently because it leaves me to get the job done mostly, not to mention I'm literally doing a good thing for people wanting to read up on Dog House, not that anyone sort of wants to these days ;) 21:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Exceptional work! Hi Winnermillion! It's me, NOBODY, here to congratulate you again on your exceptional work on the Wallpaper article. It's rare that non-admins ever write such big articles like that. Thanks for your continuing contributions to the Nitrome Wiki - I thought you were not going to edit for a long time after you said that you "seldom edit" here. Your work here is appreciated, good job! -- 19:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : I put that I seldom edit becuase I had a lot of better things to do, like vegetate in my room, pick my navel, and procrastinate finising the Wallpaper/House Pieces section. Because that's just my nature, and I have a hard time fixing it. 00:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) hello winnermillionNitromemegafan (talk) 23:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:GIF What do you need help with? Saving the image as a .gif or getting a frame from the image?-- 01:50, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Colour Blind template I'll set it up. Good idea, saves me the trouble of having to type it out by hand when the game is released. -- 03:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) File:Icebreakvikingvoyageicon.png Where did you find that image? -- 23:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *I found it on Rovio's website under Products > Games. 23:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Good job! Hi Winnermillion! Superb job on those articles you made, it is always great to see people create articles, but it's even better to see people write article according to the manual of style (basically, how articles are properly written). You also upload good images too. What I also want to thank you for is creating the Stone arrows article; when I got that arrow, I didn't even know how to use it. I thought it was just a premium arrow made to look like an arrow with some sort of special purpose. Up until you created this article, I still wouldn't have known how to use it. Since creating the article, you've explained to me - and likely many other Nitrome fans who like me didn't know how to use the arrow - how to use the arrow. It's also good you created the article, I would have proposed it be merged with the regular arrows page if I didn't know the Stone arrows actually had use. Good job on your article creations! -- 23:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Images It's quite simple. You simply create a regular external link, but where you write the text one sees when about to click the link, you place the URL for an image. Observe: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/2/23/Ultimatechill.png Yields: http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/2/23/Ultimatechill.png The URL for the image has to be the URL that one gets when they click on the image on the image's file page. Thus, the URL for your image's file page (http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ultimatechill.png) would not work, but the URL you get when you click on the image on the file page (http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/2/23/Ultimatechill.png) works.-- 21:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Did you get that from Pixel Pop? Edits Hi Winnermillion! I've come here to congratulate you on your work, as you have been adding a lot of pictures and content. Great work on Awesume Glasses, rarely do people add so much content. Along with this, your content didn't require any changing in order to follow how articles are usually written. Great work, the wiki and the readers of your articles really appreciate it! -- 01:56, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Template:Revise Hello Winnermillion! I thought I'd just let you know that Template Revise is only used on pages which have errors in them, which is kind of all they are used for. Also, in the section where it is said what is wrong with the page, what is wrong with it has to be specified, simply saying that it has to be "spruced up to be a featured article" doesn't state what needs to be fixed, furthermore, simply nominating it for revision just to be a featured article is not what the template is used for. What I would suggest is that you place the template back, but try to find errors in the article that need to be addressed. Currently, Ice Breaker A Viking Voyage is unable to become a featured article because: # It is incomplete: One section has Template:Empty in it, another section has incomplete, articles that are meant to be featured should be complete. # It isn't nominated: The article isn't nominated yet, so it can't become a featured article. It would be better to first nominate this first. -- 22:22, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Editing the main page Hi Winnermillion! Thanks for editing the main page and fixing the logo section, usually I do it, but since I hadn't done it yet, I was surprised and happy to see you do it. Thanks for the help! Also, in articles, we don't use the word "you" because it is first person writing, and the wiki wants to avoid writing in first person. Instead of putting down "you", you can put down "the player" or the name of that game's character. Also, thanks for updating pages. Even though your edits were tiny, they still helped the Nitrome Wiki. Every edit counts! -- 02:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Icebreaker articles Okay, you can add them. I'm not working on Hammerfest, so you can start there (if you want). Feel free to come to the Troll Marsh section whenever you like, so you can add dialogue (I'm assuming that's what you intended, right?). -- 21:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) New template Hello! I've made a template for levels in Icebreaker iOS and I'm adding it here. If you want to add the template to Hammerfest, here there's a simple guide. It's much easier to use and uses less space. Bye! 20:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, I'll upload only one image instead. 10:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template Okay, I'll fix it. Thanks for creating it, I kind of thought something like that would eventually be needed. But I can't work on it right now, I don't have enough time. -- 02:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Hi Winnermillion! Thanks for making the Watcher article! It was unexpected, as people don't regularly make articles for newly released stuff. Great job! Thanks! -- 13:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) caek Erm hai so i just liek popped in to geev you some caek so here you go have a caek so yeah caek ftw 19:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) 12 Games! It's time to update your userbox!SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 12:55, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Bulbapedia Did you create an account on Bulbapedia? Because there is someone with your exact name. -- 03:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) *Er, yeah. That's me. 02:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC)